LUCY SE MI PRINCESA
by Nat-KF
Summary: ONE SHOT DE ERZA SCARLET Y LUCY HEARTFILIA


LUCY SE MI PRINCESA

¿Dónde estás Lucy? Siempre eres puntual con tus compromisos pero al parecer algo inesperado se ha atravesado en tu itinerario. Seguramente Natsu volvió a causar algún destrozo e inevitablemente has quedado liada a él.

-¡Hey Erza!-. Hoy he visto a casi todo el gremio menos a ti.

-¡E-R-Z-A!-. Creo que Gray se ha enojado y no lo culpo quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva hablándome sin darle respuesta alguna.

-Disculpa Gray, estaba divagando en mis pensamientos-. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Últimamente siempre estas así, ¿Es por Jellal?-. Ojala fuese por él que no consigo dormir por las noches, que suspiro al mirar el atardecer y sonrió cual pequeña al recordar su mirada.

-No… -. Pocas veces no tengo idea de cómo contestar una interrogante, esta es una de esas ocasiones en que las palabras simplemente no brotan. –Solo… Necesito tiempo para pensar.

Quería verte para confesarte mis sentimientos pero creo que no vendrás aunque te pedí casi como suplica asistieras. Sera mejor me valla a los dormitorios, mañana tenemos una larga misión por cumplir.

-Adiós Gray-. Mis pasos me guían hacia la salida del gremio.

FLASH BACK

-Gracias por protegerme Erza-. Lucy se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de la pelirroja, debido a una explosión pedazos de metal habían volado por el aire y la chica de armadura le protegió con su cuerpo.

-De nada-. Una cálida sonrisa hizo sonrojar a la maga celestial. Erza se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudar a su protegida a levantarse.

-Vamos, Natsu nos espera-. Ambas se fueron corriendo para alcanzar a Salamander pero la rubia no pudo notar la tristeza producida en el semblante de Titania.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Lucy…-. Caminaba con la mirada baja por la falta de ánimos. Quiero a Salamander como un hermano pero no puedo evitar sentir celos pues sé que seguramente estas con él.

-¡ERZA ESPERA!-. Esa voz. Cuando volteo la imagen frente a mi eres tu intentando recuperar el aliento, apoyas las manos sobre tus rodillas en un intento de no caer por el cansancio.

-Disculpa por no llegar a tiempo, no tengo idea como pero esta vez quien causo un incendio fue Wendy-. No sé si es un don para la destrucción lo que nosotros tenemos…

-Descuida no pasa nada-. Claro Scarlet ni tú crees que está bien la situación pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada que de una verdadera situación a mi lio personal.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-. Como decir que no cuando sonríes de esa forma. Lo peor es que creo conoces mi incapacidad para negarte algo.

-Por supuesto-. Apenas comenzaría a caminar cuando te aferras a mi brazo de una manera algo infantil. Rio un poco por la situación obteniendo un lindo puchero de tu parte.

Después de algunos minutos llegamos a la heladería, los vendedores se asustaron al vernos llegar puesto que Gray y Gajeel no hace mucho destruyeron el local por una tonta pelea la cual yo misma detuve. Una vez comprados los helados subimos a la terraza, la vista de Magnolia era preciosa con el atardecer.

-Etto Erza…-. Desvié la mirada del cielo anaranjado.

-A, ¿Qué sucede Lucy?-. Le di algunas mordidas a mi helado mientras esperaba curiosa lo que mi amiga quería decir.

-Yo… -. Tus labios parecen temblar ¿Sera que te falta dinero para tu renta? De ser así podría dártelo sin problema. O Quizá Natsu volvió a destrozar parte de tu cuarto…

-¡TE AMO!-. No me diste tiempo de nada, sentí tus labios desesperados contra los míos. Igual de repentino te separaste y saliste corriendo del lugar dejándome estática.

-¡ESPERA LUCY! -. Deje dinero de más en la mesa y salí corriendo tras de ti. Aun siendo más veloz que tú me costó trabajo alcanzarte por la distancia que habías ganado como ventaja pero termine llegando hasta donde te encontrabas.

-Lucy-. Te niegas a verme a los ojos y puedo ver una lágrima bajar por tu bello rostro, intestas retroceder mas no te lo dejare tan fácil.

-Per.. Perdona yo… -. Estas más nerviosa que los magos con los que normalmente peleo, incluso te cuesta mantenerte de pie frente a mí.

-Por favor… di algo-. Suplicas no deje el silencio entre nosotras. Me acerco hacia ti sin decir nada con la única intención de tomar con mi mano tu mejilla.

–Erza… -. Al borde del llanto por fin me miras a los ojos. Percibo el temblor que a tu cuerpo recorre.

-Te amo pequeña-. Tus ojos brillan con sorpresa cuando te abrazo contra mi cuerpo y rodeo el tuyo con mis brazos. –Quiero ser el caballero de tu cuento princesa-. Beso tus labios con devoción y ternura, dejándote impreso en ellos todo lo que siento, cada parte del amor que por ti profeso.

Aunque no quiero nos doy un espacio para poder respirar, estas por completo roja por lo que no puedo evitar reír más me callas con otro beso que termina tirándome al piso.

-Desde ahora eres solo mi caballero y de nadie más-. Hago nuestros cuerpos girar para quedar sobre ti.

-Y ahora nunca dejaras de ser mi princesa que cuidare toda la vida-. El sonrojo que aparece en tus mejillas es de lo más tierno espero nunca dejes de sonrojarte estando a mi lado. Quiero hacer cada uno de tus días más feliz que el anterior.

-Erza Scarlet, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-. Ahora soy yo quien se tiñe de color carmín y escucha tu risa.

-Con gusto seré tu novia y permaneceré a tu lado-. Me levanto del piso contigo en mis brazos. Planeo llevarte así hasta tu casa no me importa las objeciones que puedas presentar.

-Ba... Bajame puedo caminar-.

-Eso no quiere decir que no te pueda llevar en brazos a tu hogar-. NO dices más y sonrió triunfante. –Te amo Lucy Heartfilia -. Te beso una vez más.

-Te amo Erza Scarlet-. Te abrazas a mí con fuerza.

Así con las miradas sorprendidas de muchos ciudadanos de Magnolia camino contigo en mis brazos para llevarte a tu hogar porque desde ahora seré tu caballero más leal.


End file.
